A dental bridge is an appliance used to replace one or more missing teeth. These appliances typically are cemented into place and cannot easily be removed by the patient. The bridge normally is made to fill in an open space on the jaw inside the mouth, thus “bridging” the gap. There are several different types of dental bridges. In a traditional bridge, a pontic tooth (or false tooth) is held together by two crowns (a “cap” that covers the tooth, approximating its normal size and shape). This trio (or more if multiple missing teeth are being replaced) is then attached (cemented) to the abutment teeth (the surrounding teeth of each side of the gap). In a resin bonded bridge (also known as a “Maryland” bridge), the bridge involves the pontic (false) teeth being fused together to metal bands, bonded to the back of the abutment teeth with a resin cement. This type of procedure is common when the teeth missing are in the front of the mouth. Finally, a cantilever bridge is a type of procedure most appropriate when there are no abutment teeth on one side of the span.
To help eliminate, or reduce, any oral health problems while teeth are fixed with a bridge, dental care professionals recommend that teeth be brushed daily. Teeth should be brushed carefully after every meal with fluoride toothpaste and a soft-bristled toothbrush, as food may become lodged causing the gums and teeth to become infected. Infection may lead to further complications, possibly resulting in the loss of the bridge.
Brushing, however, is not sufficient to promote good dental hygiene. Dental floss is a thread-like product that is used to clean out the space between adjoining teeth as well as the spaces between a tooth and the adjoining soft tissue, known as the gingival or the gum.
Dental floss typically is made of round or flat, extra-strong, coated nylon fiber that is looped around the tooth, sliding in from the top, wedging into the space between the adjacent teeth. The floss is threaded in between the adjacent teeth and below the gingival sulcus. As the floss is pulled back and forth, it returns out of the gingival sulcus, removing plaque and bacteria from between the teeth and from below the gumline, thus sweeping out the debris, thereby creating a healthier oral environment.
The problem, however, is that flossing can be very difficult and tedious for individuals with implanted or attached cosmetic or orthodontic apparatuses, for example individuals with bridges or with orthodontic brackets affixed to the front portion of the teeth and a wire that connects each tooth together. This is because the bonding to the abutment tooth (in the case of bridges) or wire that connects from one tooth to another (in the case of orthodontic braces) generally prevents the floss from sliding in between the adjacent teeth from the top, as normally is the method. Thus, for such individuals, the floss needs to be placed underneath the bonding or wire and in front of the teeth to be able to floss the proximal surfaces of each tooth.
There are known in the prior art several means of inserting floss under bridgework and/or orthodontic brace wires. One such device is called a “floss-threader” which resembles a sewing needle. This device has a needle-like eye-loop for threading floss at the end of a piece of plastic that is more rigid than flexible, and can be placed under the bridge or wire. However, using such a device can be very difficult for many people, especially children and the elderly or infirm individuals.
Another product that can be used is the Oral-B™ brand “Super Floss®” (Oral B Laboratories, One Lagoon Drive, Redwood City, Calif., 94065) which is designed for individuals with fixed dental appliances, such as bridges, implants, or braces. “Super Floss®” has three sections: a stiffened end for easy threading under dental appliances, a spongy floss with which to clean around dental appliances, and a regular floss portion for cleaning around the natural teeth and under the gumline. The stiffened end may be used to thread a thin piece of floss under the bridge and it then can be pulled through until a thicker piece comes through, which can be used to clean under the bridge next to the gumline. The spongy floss may be threaded through a space between a tooth and a dental appliance, and then the spongy floss can be moved back and forth to clean the space. With a bridge, a sideways motion can be used to insert the floss and to clean between the bridge and the gum. Unfortunately, this requires good dexterity to accomplish.
Another means of inserting floss under bridgework and/or orthodontic brace wires is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,086. That device consists of a lead portion with a floss filament attached. The diameter of the flossing device is small enough to fit between the orthodontic wire and the front portion of the tooth. The soft coating and a curvilinear tip of the flossing guide protects the gingival tissue when inserted into a patient's mouth. However, increased dexterity is required to properly insert the device into the tiny clearance between teeth, and at the same time to concentrate on properly intruding the floss between the adjacent surfaces of two teeth. Unfortunately, such dexterity is beyond the capability of many juveniles who comprise the majority of orthodontic patients.
Therefore, there has been a long felt need for an apparatus that easily allows flossing of teeth, particularly for individuals having bridges or braces.